First Steps
by ItachiUciha123
Summary: Come here to read about Jay's quest to become a pokemon champion! I'm bad at summary's just give it a shot! Hope you enjoy.
1. Froakie!

Chapter 1

It's six o'clock in the morning and I'm already getting ready. Today is the day I get my own pokemon and start my journey. I throw on a red t-shirt and denim jeans. Most importantly I grab my hat, put on my belt, and retrieve my backpack from the closet. Next, I run downstairs and make some breakfast. After that, I walk to the lab to get my pokemon but it's still closed. I look at my watch and see it's 6:35, then notice the lab opens at 7:10. I figure I'll head to the Poke Mart to buy supplies to make poffins, food for pokemon.

"Hello, do you need any help?" The Poke Mart cashier asks.

"Yes where are the berries?" I ask.

"The second floor, right corner," She smiles.

"Thank you!" I reply.

I walk to the second floor and to the berries but then wonder which berries to pick.

"_Hmmmm, I've gotta choose berries for water, fire, or grass berries. I think… water would be best. Yeah!" I think._

"That will be all?" the cashier asks.

"Yep," I respond. I drop some cash on the table and leave the Mart. When I arrive at the lab it's open and I walk in.

"You boy, you were almost late!" The professor shouts.

"Sorry," I say.

"What pokemon do you want?" Professor Pine asks.

"I think I decided on… Froakie!" I respond. The professor throws me a poke ball and I barely catch it.

"Thanks!" I yell. I walk outside and run to route 1.

"_I can't wait to see Froakie in battle! I'm sure he will be amazing!"_

I run to a person and challenge him to battle.

"My names Jeffrey! My Zigzagoon is the best!" He yells. We each throw out our pokeballs and our pokemon square off.

"Zigzagoon use tackle!" Jeffrey commands.

"Froakie dodge and use bubble!" I say.

Zigzagoon grunts and jumps back on its feet.

"Zigzagoon, tail whip now!" He yells.

"Froakie stay careful I suspect a powerful attack coming!" I warn.

"You were right about that! Zigzagoon use tackle!" Jeffrey smiles.

"Froakie flip off his back and into the air!"

"What! How did you dodge that!"

"Froakie use pound and finish this!" I yell.

Chapter 2

"Wow I really thought I had you with that tackle," Jeffrey says.

"Heh heh, good battle. Wanna exchange numbers so we can battle again some other time?" I ask. We pull out our respective poke gears and exchange phone numbers.

"Well, I have to go heal Zigzagoon. It's been real!" Jeffrey says.

"_Well I really want to catch a new pokemon so I better get hunting!" I think._

I continue walking through the route with Froakie sitting on my shoulder. I see a small hole with a pair of gray ears peeking out.

"Froakie sneak on that pokemon and use pound," I whisper.

Froakie silently nods and creeps over to the hole. He uses pound and smashes into the gray mass. I hear a muffled "Bunnelby" and it leaps from the tunnel. It counters with a well aimed quick attack and knocks Froakie to the ground.

"Froakie shake it off and use bubble!" I command.

Bunnelby's speed greatly kicks up and it dodges.

"_Wow it used agility to speed up, that's amazing!" I think._

"Froakie spin around and use bubble!" I yell. Bunnelby tries to dodge but the circle of bubbles hit it just barely.

"Perfect its weakened! Go Pokeball!" I shout. The ball hits Bunnelby and surrounds it in a red light.

"_1 shake… 2 shakes… 3 shakes… YES! I captured a Bunnelby!" I mentally scream, "well it's getting late I should set up camp,"_

I find a small clearing in the route and lay down my sleeping bag. Next I start a small fire and begin cooking some poffins.

"Come on out guys, time for dinner!" I say.

After about 20 minutes we had all eaten up. Froakie climbs a tree and begins drifting to sleep. Bunnelby digs out an indention in the ground and heads to sleep. I smile and slowly fall asleep.

The next morning I wake up before my pokemon to restock my berry supplies.

"Let's see razz berries, how about cheri berries, and the classic oran berries. Hmmm I'd like to grab those leppa berries but I can't reach them," I wonder. But then I hear a rustling of branches and see Froakie running along the tree tops.

"Hey Froakie can you grab those berries for me?" I ask.

"Fro-Froakie!" He responds.

"Thanks," I say.

After Froakie comes down we head back to camp and start our training.

"Froakie use bubble on the rock!" I yell."

"Bunnelby use quick attack on that rock," I command. We train for about another hour and then stop to pack up camp. Suddenly I hear a voice and I follow the sound to the source. I see a girl lying on the ground and run over to her.

"Whats wrong?" I ask.

"Some… people stole my… Bulbasaur," She sniffles.

"I'll help you get it back! Where did they go?" I ask.

"I think they went that way. Thank you so much! My names Anna," Anna responds.

"The name is Jay!" I say. The two of us run along the forest path and find a clearing with three people standing over a Bulbasaur.

"Froakie come on out and use bubble!" I yell. The three turn around and one sends out a Grimer.

"Grimer use poison gas!" He yells.

"Froakie dodge and use quick attack!" I command.

"Who are you three?" Anna asks.

"I am Jamie!" The girl says.

"I'm known as Brad!" The Grimer's trainer says.

"I'm Litleo!" A small pokemon says.

"And we are… Team Darkness!" They all say.

"_A talking pokemon?" Anna and I think._

"Froakie get in close and use quick attack!" I say.

"Now give me back my Bulbasaur!" Anna yells.

"Fine! But you haven't seen the last of us," Brad yells, "Grimer return!" The trio run away leaving Bulbasaur behind them.

"Bulbasaur I missed you!" Anna yells, "Thank you Jay!" I smile and start heading back to the path.

"Hey Jay? Can I travel with you?" Anna asks.

"Uhhh I guess. Yeah! It's better to travel in groups!" I say, "Hey Anna do you now were the first pokemon gym is?"

"Yeah its in Blaze City, the leader is Stan a user of fire types," She responds. I check my map and see the city is about one hour away!

Chapter 3

We arrive in Blaze City and head to the pokemon center.

"Your pokemon are all better," Nurse Joy says, "We hope to see you again!" I wave and Anna and I head to the gym.

"You think your ready?" Anna asks.

"I believe in my pokemon! But I know it won't be easy," I smile. We walk inside to be greeted by a well dressed man standing behind a counter.

"Hello Champ-to-be welcome to Stan's fire type gym. Water and ground types are powerful against fire types. Walk to the back room to challenge him!" He says.

"Thanks!" I respond. We walk to the back and Anna heads to the stands. A boy about my age walks from some doors and greets me.

"Hello I am Stan, leader of this gym! You ready to battle? You throw first." He says.

"Come on out… Bunnelby!" I yell.

"Numel I choose you!" He yells, "You get the first move challenger!"

"Bunnelby use agility!"

"Numel stay wary I expect something,"

"Bunnelby use quick attack,"

"Numel dodge it!" Bunnelby's immense speed allows it to hit but just barely.

"Numel shake it off and use ember,"

"Bunnelby get up and get in close,"

"Shake em' off with magnitude!"

"Bunnelby jump in the air and use quick attack!"

"Numel is unable to battle… Bunnelby wins!" The announcer says.

"Come on out… Magby!" Stan yells, "Magby use faint attack!"

"Bunnelby is unable to battle… Magby wins!"

"_I was taken out in one shot! Well ok... it's Froakie time!"_

"Froakie come on out and use bubble!"

"Magby dodge and use ember!"

"Froakie you can do it… get up and use quick attack!"

"Magby intercept with an ember!"

"Froakie flip back and use bubble on the ground under Magby,"

"_Perfect! Now we just gotta get Magby to slip!" I think._

"Froakie bubble now!"

"Magby dodge! Oh wait no you slipped,"

"Awesome now finish it with tackle!"

Stan walks up to me and shakes my hand.

"Good battle… Jay was it?" Stan says.

"You were not to bad yourself," I respond.

"Take this… its called the Burn Badge! It signifies that you beat the Blaze City gym," He smiles. I return the smile and Anna and I head out.

"Great Battle Jay!" Anna congratulates.

"Thanks and Anna do you know anywhere to eat here?" I say to the sound of my stomach growling. She smiles and we head to a small cafe. After the waiter brings out are food and drinks I ask Anna what pokemon she has.

"Well you've seen Bulbasaur I also have Pidgey and Staryu," She says.

"What you have three pokemon! I only have the two," I respond.

"Wow really? Bulbasaur was given to me when I was young," She tells me.

"What town are you from? I'm from Fayne City!" I ask.

"I'm actually from Harvest Town, a small farming town by off route one," She responds.

"We should go there next!" I yell.

"Ok but there is not much to see," She warns.

"That's ok it'll be good training! Maybe I can catch a new pokemon," I smile.

"Great when do we leave?" She asks.

"Tomorrow!" I yell. After that we head to the PokeCenter and I heal my pokemon as Anna rents us a room to stay the night.

"I'm going to relax in the room if you need me," She says. I nod and run out the Center door to the gym.

"_I wonder if anyone is challenging the gym! I wanna see how good they do," I think._ I walk to the back room and to the stands. I see Stan and a boy in middle of the arena. Then the boy heads for the door. I run to him and ask him if he beat Stan.

"Of course," He says.

"I bet you couldn't beat me!" I challenge. He groans and we head to the battlefield.

"This will be a 1 on 1 match, first person out of pokemon loses!" Stan says.

"Froakie I choose you," I say.

"Eevee make this quick," He sighs.

"Froakie use quick attack!"

"Eevee dodge and use swift," A stream of stars shoot from eevee's tail bombarding Froakie.

"Froakie get up and use bubble!"

"Wow you actually made connection! Eevee use tackle," He taunts.

"Froakie flip over it and use bubble!"

"Get up now and use swift again!"

"Froakie destroy the swift with bubble," Suddenly we hear a crash and we see a hole in the roof.

"What the…" He says.

"Froakie return now!" I say. Suddenly I hear a voice and look up.

"We...are..Team...Darkness!" They all say.

"_Them again!" I think._

"Matt, Jay get outside now!" Stan commands. We nod and run out the door.

"They're probably going for the Pokemon Vault!" Matt yells. Stan nods and throws out his Magby.

"Magby get up on the roof and scout it out," Stan yells. I start climbing up a ladder on the side of the gym.

"I-it's a robot! With the three of them inside!" I yell down, "Bunnelby you ready? Come on out!"

"Torchic i'm counting on you," Matt yells.

"Bunnelby crack the glass with quick attack!"

"Jay i'll draw their attention but I need you to shut it down from the inside," Matt calmly says. I nod and start climbing the leg barely holding on as the bot moves. I knock on the window and kick in.

"What are you doing in here!" Brad asks.

"What's it to you?" I respond. Then I smash my fist into the control board and a slow whirring sound emits.

"See ya!" I yell as I leap from the bot onto the roof of the gym. The bot crashes down and barely misses me. Matt and I climb down and walk over two Stan.

"Well the gym is gonna need some fixing but I thank you two," Stan sighs.

"Heh sorry bout' that," I respond.

"That's sure gonna be on the news," Matt says. Stan motions to the front of the gym and we see a hoard of people then he smiles. After an interview I head back to my room and see Anna lying on her bed watching me on TV.

"What...did...you...do?" She asks. I laugh, sit down and tell her about my day.

The next day…

First of all we pack up and eat some breakfast. Then we head out the PokeCenter in silence. I notice construction materials and a bulldozer in front of the gym.

"Hey Stan why the bulldozer?" I ask.

"Well we figured that yesterday was the perfect excuse to remodel," He smiles.

"So Team Darkness attacking is a good thing?" Anna asked.

"Of course not! We lost a lot in that destruction. I would have loved that not to happen but hey we can't stop everything!" Stan replies.

"Yeah I guess you're right, we're heading over to Harvest Town see yeah some other time Stan!" I say. He waves and Anna and I head to route two. We walk along the path for about 30 minutes and we arrive at a huge meadow with a small house tucked in a crevice. I notice an old man picking berries from some bushes.

"Hey let's go talk to that man," I say. We walk over and wave to the man.

"Hello travelers! My names is Henry, I live on this prairie where I collect berries and create poffins. Most people call me The berry man!" Henry says.

"I'm Jay and this is Anna!" I respond.

"Sir I was wondering could you teach me to make poffins? I've been interested in cooking for a while," Anna asks.

"A pupil? Sure I'd love to Anna," He responds. Henry walks us in and we see a small room with a bed, dresser, and kitchen supplies. I sit back on the bed and pull out a small pokemon guide from my pack.

"Alright Anna why don't you pick some berries to use in your poffins," Henry starts.

"Well I'd like to make some berries that all my pokemon would like… so i'll use oran and pecha berries," Anna states.

"Now mush them and stir, add a bit of milk, and pour the batter into the molds," Henry says. In 10 minutes the poffins were ready and Anna pulled them out.

"Bulbasaur, Pidgey, Staryu come on out!" She says. Anna hands each of them a poffin and they all take a nibble the another bite and a third and final bite.

"Did you guys like it?" Anna asks. They all nod and jump for more. Anna laughs and hands out more.

"Let me give it a shot!" I say. In 20 minutes I pull out 2 green poffins. I hand them to my pokemon and they take a nibble and push them away.

"You...really...don't...like...it?" I ask. Froakie nods and smiles.

"I think you have promise Jay but you choose the wrong berries!" Henry laughs.


	2. Harvest Town

**A/N: Hey hope you've enjoyed the read so far! Make sure to review, if have anything negative to say, have at it! I won't really take it to heart. Leave a name and some pokemon and I will try to incorporate you into the story! Oh yeah constructive criticism is welcome!**

**See you next A/N!**

Chapter 4

"Thanks for the help Henry!" Anna and I say as we leave the house. We head to a back to the path and follow it to a river and start making camp.

"I'm gonna go get some firewood!" I say.

"Ok I'll start dinner," Anna says. I head off into the forest and grab some spare twigs.

"_Maybe I'll do some exploring," I think._ After a while of exploring a hear a twig snap in the distance.

"Who's there!" I yell. I pace in a large circle and hear a cry.

"_What is that!" I silently yell. _I start following the cry back to the source. I see a small black lump and walk to it.

"It's ok, what's wrong?" I ask. I whip out my pokedex and I'm told that it's a Zoura. I pick it up and coax it and it stops crying.

"_I'll bring it back to Anna, she'll know what to do," I think. _In 10 minutes I had arrived back at the river.

"Anna I found this Zoura in the forest! I think it's hurt!" I urgently yell. She takes a look at it and gasps.

"We need a pokemon center now!" She yells. I nod and we pack up and start running to Harvest town.

"Hang on there Zoura! We're almost there!" I pant. In one hour we had arrived. I barrel through the automatic door and almost break it.

"Nurse Joy we need help!" I shout. I point to Zoura and Anna brings Zoura to the counter.

"It's very hurt! I'll see what I can do," Nurse Joy worries. She walks into the back room and we here beebs and assorted other sounds coming from the back room. I begin pacing around the Pokemon Center wondering if the Zoura is ok. In 10 minutes Nurse Joy walks out and waves us over.

"Is Zoura ok?" I impatiently ask.

"It has a broken paw and many scratches. From what? We are not sure of unfortunately," She responds.

"Will it be ok?" Anna asks. Nurse Joy nods and brings Zoura out. I see it lying on the stretcher, panting, with bandages along its left paw.

"You may take it but you can't use Zoura in battle," She says, "It is your pokemon right?"

"Actually no, I found it in the forest," I respond. Suddenly I hear the door slide open and I see Matt walk in.

"Hey Matt, do you know this Zoura?" I urgently ask.

"No, sorry," He responds.

"Well we need someone to take him in. Any volunteers?" Nurse Joy asks. Both mine and Matt's hand shoot up.

"Hmmm how could we solve this? I got it! Let Zoura choose!" Anna yells. Matt and I nod and everyones eyes turn to Zoura. Zoura looks at us and points it snout to Matt.

"Dang it! Well I'll have to catch a new pokemon to even the playing fields!" I say. I run out the door with Anna on my tail.

"I'm going to go work on my poffin making," Anna tells me. I nod and head to the edges of town, looking for new pokemon. I start climbing over some rocks and I find a cave.

"I'll go exploring! Maybe I can find new pokemon!" I say to myself. I head in to the cave and let out my pokemon.

"You guys up for some exploring?" I ask. They nod and we continue into the cave. After about 30 minutes of exploring I hear footsteps. I track down the steps and find a pokemon.

"_Yes a new pokemon!" I think. _I whip out my pokedex and i tells me I found a Houndour.

"Come on little guy let's get you out of this Cave!" I say. When I walk out I get blinded by the light then I hear a voice.

"My name is Jack and I want that Houndour! They are super rare!" He says.

"Battle me for it!" I respond. He nods and throws out his Machop.

"Froakie I'm counting on you! Come on out!" I yell.

"Machop use Karate Chop!"

"Froakie dodge and use water pulse,"

"Machop you okay? Use low sweep!"

"Froakie get up to the trees! Use your surroundings!"

"Machop stay careful! He could come from anywhere!"

"Quick attack now, Froakie!" Machop tries to dodge but gets hit and falls to the ground.

"Dang! I guess you get to keep Houndour," Jack shouts. He walks off back into the forest.

"Do you want to travel with me Houndour?" I ask. It rubs it's head into my shin and nods. I throw a pokeball and Houndour goes into it.

"Yay, I caught a Houndour!" I smile. Frokie hits the pokeball and out comes Houndour. We start heading back to the PokeCenter hoping to find Anna on our way.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review and tell me how I'm doing. Tell me a name (Like a real name! Doesn't have to be yours) and some pokemon and I will try to incorporate you into the story! See you next time! **


End file.
